The Darkness in our Hearts
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: The Supreme King has returned, and he has his sights set on Alexis. Takes place at very end of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so while I figure out how to wrap up Lovesick and A New Era, I'm getting started on my next big one. It's on Yugioh GX, and is called "The Darkness in our Hearts". It takes place at the very end of season 4, after Jaden defeats Nightshroud, but before everyone leaves. It deals with the final return of the Supreme King. I'm going to try my best with the duels, but it may be a little difficult for me. As for lemons, I'm not sure yet. I'm a HUGE JadenXAlexis fan, and there will definitely be romance in this, but I don't know if they'll have sex. Without further ado, chapter 1. Enjoy!**

It was nighttime, and Jaden was sleeping. A black figure was standing over him, watching while he was unaware.

'...It's time to spread my influence for my revival. Hmm...I think I'll start with Jaden's little girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes. But I'll go slowly. I don't want her to flip out so early in the game.'

**X**

Alexis was running. Running from herself. As fast as she was going, it wasn't fast enough. She heard the clicking of heels behind her, still keeping up. She ran into a corner, and huddled against the wall, holding herself. The figure walked up to her: herself in the Society of Light.

"Why must you make things so difficult for yourself? I merely want to possess you." she smiled evilly.

"Don't you listen?! The Light of Destruction is finished! I don't want you!" she screamed.

"But you NEED me. Or else how do you expect to be stronger and smarter? Don't you want Jaden to love you like you love him?"

Alexis gasped, and tears started falling down her face. She became angry. "You leave him out of this!"

"Ah, I hit your sensitive spot, didn't I? He he he he-AUGH!"

Alexis looked up and her eyes widened. Blood was dripping down from her evil self's mouth. Shoved through her chest was a hand, clad in black armor. The evil Alexis, shaking, slowly turned her head and looked behind her. Her eyes widened before she disintegrated into dust. Alexis saw a man in full black body armor, with a strange duel disk on his arm.

"W-Who are you?" she asked frightened.

The man lifted his mask, and his striking golden eyes stared straight into Alexis' own brown orbs. Alexis gasped. He looked just like-

"J-Jaden? Is that you?"

The man shook his head, then held out his hand for her. Alexis cautiously took it.

"I'm known as the Supreme King. You can call me Haou. Everything is alright now, my dear." Everything faded to black.

Alexis' eyes shot open. She began to look around frantically, and quickly realized that she was in her dorm room. It was only a dream. She sighed, and felt her forehead. She was sweating. She got up and went to the bathroom, washing her face. She stared into the mirror, a look of worry on her.

"Jaden..." she whispered.

**X**

Fortunately for Jaden, he sat next to Alexis in class the next day. Unfortunately for Alexis, Jaden noticed that she was not herself. Alexis didn't pay as much attention as she usually did, and she looked very sad. After class, everyone left but the two of them.

"...Lex? What's wrong?" No response. Jaden put his hand on top of hers. "Alexis." She blushed slightly at his touch.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. I just had a strange dream last night. I'm worried about it, that's all."

"Oh? About what?"

*sigh* "There was a guy in black armor with gold eyes. Does anything come to mind?" Jaden tightened his grip on her hand. A look of worry appeared on his face.

"J? What's wrong? You look concerned."

"Alexis. Come with me." He tugged on her hand slightly as he stood up.

"Oh, uh, OK." She followed him, faintly blushing that he was still holding her hand. He led her to his dorm, and opened the door into his room. It was the first time she was alone with him in here. Jaden pulled up two chairs and motioned for her to sit. She did as he asked. He sat opposite of her.

"Jaden, what's this about?"

"Your dream worries me. Hold still." Jaden put his hand on her head, and his eyes turned gold and green. Alexis' eyes widened. Jaden saw everything: the evil Alexis, her death, Haou. Jaden took his hand off her, and his eyes reverted back to normal. He slightly smiled.

"You love me?" Alexis blushed furiously. Before she could react, Jaden leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. Alexis' eyes widened, and she melted into it. They pulled apart, and tears started to fall down Alexis' face. She leaned onto Jaden.

"Th-Thank you, J. You've helped me more than anyone else throughout my years here." Jaden wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, Lex. I'll help you get through this."

"I know it's breaking academy rules, but do you think I could stay here with you tonight? I don't want that dream to bother me again."

"Um, I don't know. I don't want to get caught."

"We'll be careful. For me?"

"Well, alright."

Later on that night, Alexis was reading her book while Jaden was going through his closet. He pulled out some cards and started going through them. Alexis looked up, and saw him staring intently at the cards.

"Whatcha got there?" Jaden handed the cards to her. She looked through some of them and looked a little scared.

"Evil heroes...? Since when did you have these?" He looked down.

"...I'd rather not say."

"...Alright, I'll let it slide for now. But you will tell me eventually. Promise?"

"...Promise."

"Good. It's getting late, we should change."

"Oh, I'll go out and change in the outhouse to give you some privacy."

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind this." Jaden looked surprised, but shrugged. He took off his pants, jacket and shirt, revealing a rather toned body. Alexis blushed. Jaden put on his pajamas. He smiled.

"Your turn." Alexis looked down in embarrassment. She removed her jacket, revealing her black undershirt. She removed that and her skirt, revealing a white bra and matching white panties. Her breasts were actually bigger than her outfit suggested, as her uniform actually suppressed her bust.

"Turn around, and don't look." she said. Jaden obeyed. Alexis removed her undergarments and slipped on her nightgown. Jaden turned the light off and got in bed. Alexis walked up to him, and motioned for him to move over.

"You want to sleep in the same bed?" he asked, startled. Alexis nodded. Jaden moved over and Alexis got in with him. She snuggled up to him and put her arm around him.

"You're not uncomfortable, are you, Love?"

"Love?" he asked, blushing.

"Yes, Love. But you didn't answer my question."

"...No, I'm fine." The two of them fell asleep wrapped around each other.

**X**

Outside, Blair walked towards her room after going to the bathroom. She figured she'd say a quick goodnight to Jaden, though. She walked up to his room, and tried opening it, but found it was locked. She peered into the room and saw an unbelievable sight: Jaden and Alexis sleeping together: in the same bed! She was the school representative: no way could she let this happen without any consequence. She headed off to bed, but the next morning, got up early and went to the Chancellor's office.

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, class was a little better for the two lovers. They paid attention and did not get sidetracked that much. Until the end of class, that is.

"Jaden, Alexis." said Crowler. "Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you when class is over." Everyone oo-ed and ah-ed. After class was over, the two went to the Chancellor. Unbeknownst to them, Atticus decided to listen in from the outside.

"Have a seat, you two." They both sat down. Sheppard sighed. "You two broke a big rule on campus here last night. The dorms are not co-ed, and you two decided to go against that and sleep in the same bed." A huge smile made its way to Atticus' face. He had to stop himself from laughing.

'So Sis, you show your seductive side at last.' he smirked.

"How did you know?" asked Jaden.

"I have my ways." Alexis looked embarrassed.

"Um, are you mad?"

"No, not really."

"Huh?"

"Normally, you both would get in-school suspension, but as a favor to you for saving our school so many times, I'll allow it. Just don't make a huge deal about it, okay?"

"Really?! Thank you, sir!" exclaimed Alexis. They both walked out and saw Atticus.

"Atti, you weren't eavesdropping, were you?"

"What do you take me for, of course I was! And I learned your dirty little secret, Lex!" he said, crossing his arms triumphantly. "You **can** use that seductive feminine charm!"

Alexis' face turned a really dark shade of red, and she looked mad.

"Atticus!" Jaden chuckled at his remark. She elbowed him.

"Don't you start either, J!"

**X**

"Hey Lex, the school festival is coming up again. What are we gonna dress up as?"

"I was thinking Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl."

"Ah, that would work."

"Or will it, Jaden?"

"Huh?! Who said that?!"

"Jaden, what's happening?" asked Alexis. The two of them suddenly found themselves in darkness. Haou appeared before them. Alexis held onto Jaden. Haou looked at her.

"Hello again, my queen." Jaden became angry.

"You leave her out of this!"

"But she's the key to my revival, Jaden. And I need you and Yubel out of the picture." He activated his duel disk. Jaden did the same and activated his Yubel eyes.

Jaden: 4000

Haou: 4000

"I'll make this quick. I draw. I activate Polymerization. So I fuse Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Caius the Shadow Monarch together to make Evil Hero Malicious Fiend. (3500/2100). Next I activate Black Pendant, and I equip it to Malicious Fiend, giving him an extra 500 attack points (4000). I'll place 2 cards face down. I end my turn."

"Then it's my move. I draw!"

"And you lose. I activate my face down card, Ring of Destruction! I destroy Malicious Fiend, dealing damage equal to his attack points to us. Then I activate my other face down card: Ring of Defense. Now I don't take the damage. Bye bye, Jaden."

"What?! AHHHHHHH!"

"JADEN!" Alexis shrieked.

Haou: 4000

Jaden: 0

"A one hit KO. Perfect."

"J-Jaden..."

"Lex...Don't worry about me. I'll save you...as soon...as I can." He turned into dust.

"JADEN!" Tears fell down her face.

"Don't worry about him. He still exists. He'll be back soon enough. So I had better take care of you while I have the chance." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head.

"...Huh? I didn't feel anything."

"You don't need to. Darkness is inside of everyone. I just increased its influence." Suddenly, Haou and Alexis were back in the dorm room. He held out his hand, and a black outfit modeled after her own uniform appeared.

"Here. A little update to your wardrobe." Alexis took it.

"And one more." He created a black armor-like piece for her. "This is for when you're not casual. Now, the festival coming up...you and I will be focusing on new recruits. I have my eye on two of them: Atticus Rhodes and Zane Truesdale." Alexis looked up.

"Good night, my queen." Haou disappeared.

Alexis looked solemn. "Jaden, until you save me, I suppose I have no choice but to play along with him." She slept in his room again that night.

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lex. Lex, wake up." he lightly shook her. Alexis' eyes opened and closed drowsily.

"Huh? J-Jaden?!" she sat up instantly.

"Shhhh! Don't make so much noise!" he whispered. Alexis jumped up and kissed him passionately, throwing her arms around him. After a minute, she let go and looked at him. She blushed a dark shade of red.

"Um, you're, uh...naked, J."

"Yeah, my clothes were ruined after the duel. Unfortunately, I don't have another pair."

"I can take care of that tomorrow. I'm sure my brother has an extra pair of clothes somewhere. Jaden, Haou is trying to bring out the darkness in me and make me his queen. I'm scared."

"Mm. Unfortunately, I can't stop the darkness as it is. You'll have to let it take over, and then if I beat you in a duel, it will disappear. Hold it off for as long as you can."

"Oh...well, I know you'll be able to save me. But I can't help being afraid of it. What was it like when he took over?"

"It was like...I didn't have anything left. Everything I loved was gone, and there was no hope. But then I thought of you, Lex, and was able to overcome it." Jaden shivered. Alexis put her hand on his forehead.

"Jaden, you're freezing cold! Get in bed!" He did as she asked, and got under the covers. Alexis sat by his side to make sure he was okay. After about 10 minutes, she put her hand to his forehead again.

"Well?" he asked.

"Mm...you're better, but still pretty cold. *sigh* I can't believe we're doing this so soon..." Alexis began taking off her nightgown.

"W-Woah, what are you doing?!" Jaden covered his eyes.

"Idiot. When someone's body temperature is cold, you have to snuggle up to them for body warmth. Naked...Jaden, take your hands off your eyes, you know you're allowed to see me like this!"

"But I've never seen you with NOTHING on before! Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I-I'm sure."

"You hesitated."

"Hrrgh, just move over, damn it!" He instantly obeyed her. Alexis got in and cuddled up to him. Jaden moved slightly away from her.

"What?"

"Your...uh, chest is rubbing up against me." She blushed furiously.

"And that bothers you? Every other male student at this academy would fall head over heels just for the chance at seeing me like this, let alone be in the same bed."

"Mm. I guess I should count my blessings. By the way, did you hear? Blair got promoted to Obelisk Blue."

"But that means..."

"It's just you and me now." Jaden moved a little closer to her. She did the same.

"Lex, I..." Alexis closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. She quietly moaned, but loud enough so that Jaden could hear. Jaden wrapped his arms around her, feeling her breasts against his body.

"Jaden...promise you won't leave me, ever."

"I'll never leave you, Lex." They fell asleep together.

**X**

'The festival is soon. I need to speed up Alexis' darkness again. If I recall correctly, they should be having a party in commemoration tomorrow night. This should do the trick.' Haou held up a small vial with a dark liquid in it. 'Yes, if I slip this into her drink...'

**X**

"Jay, wake up." she whispered.

"Mm? I'm awake."

"We have the day off today, but let's go get you some clothes while no one's around."

"...5 more minutes, Mom." he said, half asleep. He rolled over so that he was on top of Alexis, and buried his face into her breasts. Alexis blushed, and was annoyed.

"Jaden, stop using my boobs as a pillow!" She nudged him. Jaden kicked the blankets off of them, leaving them completely exposed.

Alexis gave a quick squeal and pulled them back over themselves. She pushed him off of her, and he finally woke up, understanding what was happening. Well, understanding is a strong word...

"Lex, where am I? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Why are we sleeping together naked?" She sat up.

"You seriously don't remember anything?"

"Hold on." His eyes flashed green and orange for an instant. "...Let's go get clothes for me." Alexis sighed, and got out of bed. She went over to her drawers to put something on, and ended up bending over in the process. Jaden whistled seductively. Her face became flushed.

"Jay, this is no time for that! Think about sex later!" She put on her bathrobe, and went out to the outhouse to take a shower.

**30 minutes later...**

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They walked together, hand-in-hand, towards the Obelisk Boys dorm.

**End.**

**There will be lemons, so after this chapter, I'll make it M rated. Kind of close in this chapter, but not full-on sex yet. But there will be at some point.**


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus was laying on his bed, examining a certain card, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alexis and Jaden, who was wearing his pajamas, walked into the room.

"What's up?"

"We were wondering if you had any spare changes of your uniform for Jaden to wear. His was destroyed."

"Let me look, although I think they're too big for him." He walked over to his closet and started looking through his clothes. Alexis sat down on the bed, whereas Jaden walked over to the night table to see what card he was looking at.

"Atticus?"

"Mm?"

"Why does your Nightshroud card still have its powers?"

"Oh, that. I was wondering the same thing myself. After you defeated Nightshroud, the card went back to being blank. But this morning, I noticed it was normal again."

"...It must have been Haou."

"Who?"

"Uh, Alexis will tell you. I'll go change."

"Jaden! What's the big idea?! I don't know half as much as you do!" she shouted. Jaden and Atticus laughed.

"Are these them?" Jaden asked, picking up a shirt, blue coat, and pants. (Cover image, in case you want to picture it)

"Yeah, that was my original first-year uniform before I got abducted. You can have it."

"Thanks." Jaden walked into the bathroom to change. Atticus sat on a spin chair, and spun around until he was facing his sister.

"Lexxxxx! Tell me, please." She sighed.

"Alright. Remember when Bronn sacrificed us in the other dimension?" Atticus' expression turned dark.

"Of course, how could I forget."

"Well afterwards, Jaden sort of...lost it. He transformed into an evil entity known as the Supreme King. He brutally defeated Bronn, and went on to command the entire army of darkness. Jim faced him, and lost. Axel did too, and beat him, but at the cost of his own life as well. Now that same dark side of Jaden is revived, and is trying to recruit me, you, and Zane."

"Well sorry, but I think he's in over his head. He wouldn't be able to beat us in a duel."

"Actually, he would." said Jaden as he walked out. "He's already beaten me once." There was a pause.

"Jay, you look great in that. Blue really suits you."

"Oh, thanks." Another pause. Atticus sighed.

"Look guys, could you give me some time alone to think? Sorry to push you out, but..."

"No, we get it. Come on, Lex. You'll be at the party tonight, right Atticus?"

"Yeah. I'll see you both there." The two lovers walked out. Unbeknownst to them, Haou was hidden behind the dorm, waiting for when they left the building. As soon as they did, he went into the building, and went up the stairs, following the darkness of the Nightshroud card. Haou knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"A friend."

"Heh. That sounds like you, Jaden. Why are you back?"

"I forgot something. Can I come in?"

"Yes." The door opened, and slowly closed behind him. Atticus was standing at the door to the balcony, and glanced behind him. His eyes widened, and before he could move, Haou had him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Let's make this easy for both of us."

"H-Haou..." Atticus choked out. The dark king smiled.

"Here's the deal: I need to know your sister's physical weaknesses. So hold still." His eyes flashed a bright golden, and they both stood still while Haou searched Atticus' memories. After about 10 seconds, he let go, making Atticus slide down onto the floor.

"Weak tolerance to alcohol. This works out. She'll be after you soon enough. Enjoy your remaining time as a good guy." He started walking away.

"Hold it!" Haou stopped.

"I have both Jaden and Zane on speed dial. What's to stop me from stopping you?"

"...If you tell them about this little encounter, I won't hesitate to tear out both you and your sister's throats." Atticus flinched with fear. Was Jaden really like this at one time? Menacing and violent? It seemed impossible.

"You will fail, you know. If not by my hand, then by somebody else's."

"Hmph." He walked out the door and disappeared into the darkness.

**X**

Haou walked into the academy store, which was conveniently closed at the time.

"We're closed. You shouldn't be here." Dorothy called out. Haou quickly transformed his appearance into Jaden.

"Sorry. I just had a question."

"Jaden! Oh, of course! You're always welcome here."

"Thank you. I was wondering who's serving the drinks tonight at the party?"

"Yours truly and Sadie." Sadie walked up to stand next to her. "Why?"

"Just curious, that's all." Haou transformed back into his regular outfit and his cold, golden eyes flashed again. The color drained from the two shopkeepers' eyes. They kneeled before him.

"How can we serve you, my lord?" they asked in unison.

"Do you two store any alcohol here at all?"

"Just some champagne and wine for the staff."

"Good. Tonight at the party, when Alexis Rhodes asks for a drink, bring her something alcoholic, and..." he pulled out the vial. "...mix this into it. It will speed up the darkness inside of her. I'll release you from my control after that."

"Won't she taste the alcohol?"

"The liquid I have negates that taste. It will taste non-alcoholic. There shouldn't be any suspicion."

"As you wish."

"Mark my words, Alexis will join me as the Supreme Queen by tomorrow." He smirked.

**X**

Everyone was at the party having a good time. Jaden's group was sitting at one table, but he and Alexis were the only ones there at the moment. Everyone else was walking around. Just then, Sadie walked up.

"What would you two like to drink tonight?"

"Nothing for me, thanks." replied Jaden.

"I'll just have a glass of fruit punch, thanks." Sadie smiled and nodded, and walked off. She went into the storage room and found Dorothy waiting for her.

"She wants fruit punch. I'm thinking red wine is a good substitute."

"Indeed." Dorothy poured a glass, and then took out the vial and mixed it in. Sadie took the glass and brought it out.

"Here you are, Alexis."

"Oh, thank you." Sadie once again disappeared into the storage room. Haou released them, as promised. They didn't remember what happened. Outside, Atticus was nervously walking around.

'Ugh...soon enough, she'll be with him? How is he going to influence her so fast? And what was the point of...wait a minute!'

_**Flashback**_

_"I need to know your sister's physical weaknesses. So hold still...Weak tolerance to alcohol. This works out."_

_**End Flashback**_

'Shit!' Atticus started looking around frantically for his sister. He finally found her at her table, alone. Jaden must have been somewhere else. He started running to her.

"Lex! Don't drink...that?" She had already finished. Atticus walked up to her.

"Lex? Are you okay?" She started sweating a little.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

"Alright. If you say so." He left once again, but kept an eye on her. Jaden came back to the table and sat with her.

"Hm? Are you okay, Lex? You're sweating." Alexis was panting and gripping her chest.

"Jaden...I don't feel so...*urp*...good. Can we go back to your room?" Since Jaden now wore a blue uniform, Chancellor Sheppard had him move to the blue dorm. Jaden picked her up bridal style and carried her out towards the blue dorm.

"Jaden, call my brother and tell him to be there in 15 minutes so we have a few alone." Jaden put her down and they continued walking with him supporting her. He took out his phone and dialed Atticus.

"Hello?"

"Atticus, it's Jaden. Alexis doesn't feel too well, so I'm taking her back to my room. Be there in 15 minutes."

"Got it." He hung up. "Damn it! I knew that drink had something in it!" he muttered under his breath. He started heading towards the blue dorm.

Jaden kicked open the door to his room, laid Alexis down on the bed, and closed the door behind him, locking it. Thankfully, there was no one around to bother them.

"Lex, what happened?"

*BURRRPPPP* Jaden flinched.

"E-Excuse me. Sorry, this drink has made me a little... *urrrp* ...gassy."

Atticus walked into the room and saw her on the bed, flushed.

"Damn it."

"What is it?"

"I-I can't...he said he would..."

"Atticus, tell me." Jaden put his hand on his shoulder.

*sigh* "After you guys left this morning, let's just say I had a bit of an...unwelcome guest."

"Don't tell me..." Atticus nodded.

"Yep. Haou came in, and almost choked me to death." He lifted his neck and pointed out choke marks. Alexis held her hand over her mouth and gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jaden, he knows what he's doing. He's planned ahead already. He came in asking about what my sister's physical weaknesses were."

"What did he mean?" she asked.

"He searched my memories, and found that you have a bad tolerance to alcohol."

"Oh, shit. Don't tell me that drink you had was alcoholic?" Jaden asked.

"It didn't taste alcoholic. And besides, Sadie would never serve an adult drink to a minor."

"...Unless they were under Haou's control." suggested Atticus. "Come on Lex, we have to get you to Ms. Fontaine."

**X**

"Hm, yep. You ingested red wine, my dear." Ms. Fontaine told her. Alexis covered her eyes shamefully.

"Oh, come on sis, it wasn't your fault or theirs. If anyone's, it was Haou's."

"Oh, wait a minute. There was something else in that drink." She zoomed in and isolated it. "A black fluid. Jaden, what is this?" Jaden's Yubel eyes activated as he analyzed it.

"Oh, great. It's for speeding up the transformation into the Supreme Queen. Alexis, I want you to stay with me tonight."

"A-Alright."

**X**

It was nighttime, and Jaden was still asleep. Alexis watched him before getting up and walking outside. Haou was standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So, are you ready to join me yet, my queen?"

Alexis smiled evilly.

**End.**

**Yay! Long chapter. I'm really loving this story myself, to tell you the truth. I'm planning on a lemon next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I forgot some of the evil hero effects, but hey, that's what tag force is for! I experimented with an evil hero deck in tag force 5, and I have a good idea on how it works now. I primarily use a dragon deck in both 2 and 5, so I have Atticus down. Yes, that was a spoiler. Atticus and Haou will duel in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Alexis woke up vaguely remembering that night. She sat up in bed, noticing that she wasn't wearing anything, but ignored it. She was too confused to care. She tried to remember what happened, but all that came up was an image of a smirking Haou. She gasped and shuddered, glancing down at Jaden. How could someone like him have a dark side as evil as this? She needed the good Jaden, the one that loved her. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep.

**X**

Jaden woke up finding Alexis laying against him. He looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M.

"Lex, it's time to get up. We have class today, remember?"

"Is that you, my king?" She froze as what she had just said. Jaden's eyes narrowed, and he quickly backed away from her.

"No, wait, Jaden, I...!"

"It's affecting you faster, Alexis." Jaden held his hand to her forehead.

"You're a little warm." He then held his ear to her chest, making her blush.

"Your heart beat is regular though. Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but for now, I'm fine."

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can...Can I join you?" He glanced back at her, and motioned to follow him.

The hot water felt good to her. It seemed to relieve all of their troubles. She rested her head on Jaden's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

**X**

'It's time for me to take care of this.' Atticus walked out of his dorm with his deck on hand and nightshroud card in his other hand. He was going to challenge Haou. If Jaden couldn't beat him, he didn't stand much of a chance, but he needed to try. His sister's sanity was on the line. He tried to sense the source of the darkness from his card.

"Looking for someone?" Atticus stopped and looked up.

"There you are."

"Ah, it seems we were searching for each other."

"What could you want with me? Another weakness of my sister? Or have you come to kill me for good? Which one, option A or B?"

"Option C. I'm recruiting you as well. Sure, Alexis will be my queen, but I sense something stronger inside of you. Unlike her, you have experienced real pain, real despair, real darkness. You'd make an excellent Lieutenant, Atticus."

"Heh, is that so? Well, sorry to disappoint you..." His nightshroud card began to glow, and in a few seconds, he stood in his black coat with his mask on. "But that's not going to happen."

"Oh? So you've learned to control the power of that card? Your personality hasn't changed, after all. You're still Atticus, not Nightshroud."

"Right. So, will you duel me, Haou?" His duel disk activated.

"I suppose I will. I've got 5 minutes to kill. Time to embrace the darkness, Atticus Rhodes." Haou's duel disk activated.

Both: "LET'S DUEL!"

**X**

Jaden and Alexis were in the shower as this happened. Both of them flinched. Jaden turned around and placed his hands on Alexis' arms.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes. Haou is about to duel someone outside our dorm (Remember, Alexis' mind has Haou's influence, so she can sense when he does something important).

"Lex, we're going to skip class today. Come on, let's dry off and get dressed." He turned the shower off. While Jaden put on his regular uniform, Alexis' was in the laundry, so she had nothing but...the black outfit from Haou. She sighed, and pulled it on. It was very similar to her usual school uniform, like he said. The skirt was black with a silver lining on it. The top was a black undershirt not unlike her other one, only this one was a little tighter, so her breasts appeared at their real size, not suppressed like in her other shirt. It was a little more revealing, in her opinion. The final piece was a jet black short jacket that went over her undershirt. Her breasts still perked up the jacket. A pair of black high heels came with it, which she put on as well.

"You're wearing that?"

"I have nothing else, and I'd be caught dead in that armor. It's not because of his influence, trust me."

"Alright. Come on."

"Jaden, wait."

"Hm?"

"I'm worried that I'll change sooner than we think. We need to make the most of our time together."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight, no matter what happens, I want to do it. I want to have sex."

"Uh, but we've only been together for..."

"I've known you for 3 years, Jaden. Sure, we've only been dating for the past week or so, but our feelings for each other have been there since the beginning!"

"...Alright. We'll do it." She smiled and nodded, and they hurried down to the entrance.

**X**

Atticus: 4000

Haou: 4000

"I think I'll start. I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode! (1900/0). Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

"My turn. I draw. First I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards, and then I discard two. Next, when I control no monsters, I can special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode (300/600). Now, I sacrifice him in order to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000)! When Caius is tribute summoned, I can remove from play one card on the field. If that card happens to be a dark monster, you take 1000 points of damage. Now fortunately for you, Spear Dragon is a wind monster, so you won't take damage, but he's still removed!"

"I activate my trap, Burst Breath! By tributing a dragon monster I control, all other monsters on the field whose defense is less than the attack of my tributed monster get destroyed! Let me spell it out for you: my Spear Dragon has an attack of 1900. Caius has 1000 defense. Therefore, he goes bye-bye." Both monsters were wiped out.

"Hmph. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! Heh. I activate the spell card Ancient Rules! This lets me special summon one level five or higher normal monster in my hand. I summon my Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350)! Next, I activate polymerization, fusing my Red Eyes with my Meteor Dragon to form Meteor Black Dragon (3500/2000)! Now I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted! I can bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)! Now, attack! Let's finish him!"

"Trap, activate. Radiant Mirror Force. Since you have at least 3 attack position monsters on your side of the field, they're all destroyed." And there they went.

"Why, thank you. Because now I can activate this: Dragon's Mirror! By removing from play dragon monsters from my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon a dragon monster with those monsters listed as fusion materials! So I remove my Spear Dragon, Meteor Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, and Meteor Black Dragon from play. FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000)!" A dragon with heads of fire, water, earth, darkness, and wind appeared on the field, roaring triumphantly.

"That ends my turn." Haou looked up at the creature indifferently.

"My turn. Draw. Hmph. You fought well, but I'm afraid this is the end. I'll start by activating the spell card Dark Calling. Now I can remove from play monsters in my hand or in the graveyard who can only be fused with dark fusion and fuse them."

"Dark fusion?!"

"Correct. I remove from my graveyard Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman."

"Wait! I never sent those there!"

"Remember my first move? I activated Graceful Charity. When I discarded two cards, I sent these."

Atticus' eyes widened in shock. 'Impossible! He planned that far ahead?!'

"FUSION SUMMON! Come forth, Evil Hero Lightning Golem (2400/1500)! I activate my Golem's effect. Once per turn, it can destroy one monster on the field. There goes your dragon."

'Don't worry Atticus. You have Mirror Force face down, and Monster Reborn in your hand. Once your dragon's back, you'll win!'

"I sacrifice my Golem to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000). When he's summoned, his effect activates, letting me destroy one face down card on the field."

"WHAT?!" Atticus' card shattered into pieces.

"Mirror Force. What a shame. Alright. I activate my last face down card, Cursed Prison! I can select one card in my Extra Deck and place it in defense mode on the field. Its effects are negated, and its battle position cannot be changed (It actually has to be a synchro monster according to the real effect, but for the purpose of this duel, it can be any kind). I bring out my Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (3500/2100)! Time to wrap this up. I activate Dark Fusion! I fuse together Granmarg with Malicious Fiend! **FUSION SUMMON! **Come forth, Evil Hero Dark Gaia (?/?)! Dark Gaia's attack points are equal to the sum of the two monsters used to fuse it! 3500+2400=5900, AKA your demise. Dark Gaia, attack him directly! Make him see the darkness!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Haou: 4000

Atticus:0

Atticus fell to his knees. Haou walked over and placed his hand on the former's head. After a quick burst of black and dark red, Atticus stood up with a powerful dark aura radiating from him. It was at that time that Jaden and Alexis arrived.

"What the-?! Atticus?!" she shouted. Haou opened a portal and walked towards it.

"Come."

"Of course, my king." Haou disappeared into the portal. Atticus walked up to it, and turned his head towards them, giving them a smirk before disappearing in after him. The portal closed. Alexis fell on her knees, and Jaden bent down with her.

"Jaden. H-He's g-got my b-brother..." The image of Atticus' evil smile flashed through her head before she passed out.

**End.**

**I know I disregarded the hand count in the duel, and that it doesn't add up, but please just roll with it. I said in the beginning that the duels would be a little tough to write, so I'm by no means perfect with them.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity, Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Kaiba."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sheppard. Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions have been conspiring together to bring forth the next generation of dueling. Synchro monsters are just about ready to release. Here you go." Pegasus handed three cards to Sheppard.

"Huh? These are..."

"Based off of Jaden's deck, yes. We thought it would be appropriate to thank him for all that he's done like this. Oh, and take these too." Kaiba handed him three more cards.

"And what kind are these...?"

"These are a work in progress: prototype Xyz monsters. These are darker versions of Jaden's monsters."

"Very well. I'll present them to him tomorrow." Haou smirked, watching nearby.

'You won't get that chance.' After Kaiba and Pegasus left, Haou walked into the room.

"You shouldn't be up at this hour, Ja-who are you?!"

"I ask the questions here. I want those Xyz cards. Would you like to do this the easy or the hard way?"

"The hard way. You'll never get these cards!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sheppard was thrown into the wall and smashed into the glass window.

"I'll take these." He took the three cards.

**X**

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Chancellor Sheppard's office." Jaden heard over the PA system. He walked to the Chancellor's office.

"Chancellor, you wanted to see...me...what happened?" Jaden asked, noticing the repaired window, and Sheppard's cast on his arm.

"I had an...unexpected visitor last night."

"What did he want with you?"

"He took three rare, one of a kind cards that are only prototypes."

"What kind?"

"There were two cards that were Xyz, and one rank-up spell card."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out the next time he duels. Here. These three are for you." Sheppard handed two synchros and a tuner to him.

"What kind are these? The border is white."

"These are the next kind of monster. They're called synchros. In order to summon one, you have to tune a tuner and non-tuner monster. Look. There's one tuner there in your hand." Jaden looked.

**Level 7 (Tuner)**

**Elemental Hero Shining Nova**

**Atk: 2500 Def: 2100**

**This monster can negate and destroy any effect that targets this card. When this card is normal summoned, you can select 1 level 4 Elemental Hero from your hand, deck, or graveyard and special summon it.**

"Interesting. Thanks for this. Huh? Wait a second! Look at this one!"

**Level 12 (Synchro)**

**Infinity Dragon**

**Elemental Hero Infinity + Winged Dragon of Ra**

**Atk: Infinity Def: Infinity**

**When this card is synchro summoned, you win the duel.**

"Isn't this a little overpowered?"

"Well, it takes a lot to summon it successfully, so I guess that's the drawback. Here, Pegasus left this for you."

"The Winged Dragon of Ra?" Jaden asked as he took the card.

"Yes, the same copy you stopped once before. He's entrusting this card with you. You can keep it."

"Wow. I won't let him down. Thanks." Jaden walked back to class, and took a seat again. Crowler continued talking, but Jaden didn't listen, as usual. He studied his new Ra card, curious about the ancient Egyptian text written on it.

'Can you read this?' he asked Yubel.

'Yeah. I'll translate it for you.'

"Jaden? Jaden!" Crowler shouted.

"Hm?"

"Don't 'Hm' me! Remember that you have a duel in 10 minutes. You should go and prepare. We'll be there shortly to watch.

"Oh." He got up and left. Alexis noticed he was carrying a card, but couldn't tell which one it was.

**X**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to today's spectacular duel! Let's give a big hand to our participants! From Obelisk Blue, it's Sean! And also from Obelisk Blue, it's the legendary Jaden Yuki!"

"Let's have a good duel, Jaden!"

"Yeah."

**DUEL!**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Sean: 4000**

"I'll start! I draw! I set one monster on the field. Now I activate the spell card Burden of the Mighty! Now your monsters lose 100 attack times their level. I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move, Jaden!"

"Alright. I draw! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode! Now I activate the spell card Fake Hero! This let's me summon an Elemental Hero for the duration of the turn. It can't attack, and returns to my hand at the end of the turn. I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800/900)! Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose Burden of the Mighty!" The card was destroyed."Now I activate Polymerization, fusing together Sparkman and Ice Edge! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000)! Battle time! Absolute Zero, attack that face down monster!"

"The monster you just attacked is my Old Vindictive Magician! When he's flipped face up, he destroys one of your monsters! There goes Absolute Zero!"

"Perhaps, but he won't leave without saying goodbye! When Absolute Zero leaves the field, all monsters you control are destroyed! I end my turn."

"Perfect. I draw! I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring my Old Vindictive Magician (450/600) back to the field! Now I activate my spell, Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we're holding six cards (anime effect is better than TCG effect)! I summon Mirage Dragon (1600/600) to the field in attack mode! Now I activate the spell Double Summon! As the name suggests, I can summon twice this turn. I now sacrifice my two monsters to summon this: my Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"

"How did you get that card? It's supposed to belong to Yugi."

"It's not that hard to come across, believe me. With a card as legendary as this, endless copies are made to sell to public duelists. I now activate Polymerization, fusing Dark Magician with Buster Blader! Fusion Summon! Arise, Dark Paladin (2900/2400)! This card gains 500 attack for each dragon-type in each of our graveyards!" **Atk:** **3400**. "Battle: Dark Paladin, attack him directly! Dark Slasher!"

"Gwahhh!"

**Sean: 4000**

**Jaden: 600**

"I end my turn."

"Jaden's in trouble..." Alexis murmured up in the stands.

"Don't worry, Lex, he'll pull through." said Syrus, who was standing next to her.

"My...turn...Draw!" Jaden's eyes widened, realizing what he just drew. He quickly scanned his hand, and smiled. **Jaden** **Hand**: **7 **"I activate Polymerization, fusing Bubbleman with Bladedge. **Fusion Summon**! Come forth, Elemental Hero Gaia (2200/2600)! Gala's effect activates. When he's fusion summoned successfully, he halves the attack of one of your monsters, and adds that amount to his own attack. **Dark Paladin Attack: 1700. Gaia Attack: 3900. **"I activate O-Oversoul! I can summon one normal elemental hero from my graveyard now. I choose Sparkman! Now I activate Monster Reborn! I bring back Bladedge(2600/1800). Now, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Your loss. I sacrifice Elemental Hero Gaia, Elemental Hero Bladedge, and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon the god of the sun."

"What?!"

"_Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky,_

_I beg of thee, please heed my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light,_

_And bring me victory in this fight._

_I beseech thee, grace our humble game,_

_But first I shall... Call out thy name!_

**Winged Dragon of Ra!**"

"What?! Impossible!" shouted Alexis. Sheppard overheard her and walked towards them.

"Not really. Pegasus entrusted that card to him."

"Wh-where did you get that?!"

"That's none of your business. Ra's attack and defense is equal to the sum of the three monsters used to sacrifice it. **Atk: 8100 Def: 5800. **"Alright. Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack!"

"T-Trap activate! Dimensional Prison! The attacking monster is removed from play!"

"Traps, Spells, and Monster Effects don't work on Ra."

"What?!"

"Finish this."

"GYAHHHH!

**Jaden: 600**

**Sean: 0**

**Jaden Wins.**

**End.**


End file.
